Those Words Left Unsaid
by ShiroLovesMacarons
Summary: Just because he is successful at his job with wealth and good looks, doesn't mean he has everything he wants. With less than two years to live, will he able to make amends and will he be able to tell the girl he loved and left that he was wrong.
1. Introduction

_**Chapter 1- Introduction**_

He was everything a man hoped to be, a woman hoped to be with and the world admired.

Tall, a dedicated doctor, wealthy and devilishly handsome. The person in question, Usui Takumi, is a man of many talents.

But lately, he wasn't himself. He was distracted and seemed to spend a long time in his study every day after coming back from work.

 _ **Takumis' POV**_

I found out about this a month ago. I have about two years left to live. And why? You might ask.

I seem to have inherited my deceased mothers' illness which is like a slow poison with no antidote. This illness normally attacks a person in their early youth but luckily, I have avoided it for well into my 40's.

But right now, all I can do is wait for death to take me like it did to my grandmother, mother and my half-brother Gerald.

It feels strange to know I won't have much time left, now that I know for sure my lifeline is attached to a ticking time-bomb.

More than anything, it is simply ironic that a doctor is dying from a disease. Not an accident, but a disease.

Well, that's enough talk about this condition. So I guess you're more curious about my personal life maybe because you have read some tabloids or watched a talk show or you're just plain curious.

Well, since I'm feeling good today I might as well tell you.

For starters, I'm a successful doctor with my own hospital, well respected member of society and ever since my divorce, the No.1 Most Desirable Bachelor. All these things seem great to the outside world but to me, it only adds to my failure to maintain a good family life, to control my life and not let others do what they want with it and most importantly, my failure to get what I want.

I was married to the most wonderful girl this whole world has seen. She is hardworking, loving, beautiful, a bit awkward and even short tempered but these are all the things I love about her. We were in a relationship for about 10 years before we got married. It was everything I wanted and it was about someone I love more than myself. And her name. Misaki Ayuzawa.

So what went wrong? You ask. Some tabloids say it was her. She wasn't satisfied with me and left in order to find another man. Others speculate that I cheated on her with another woman and as a result, we got divorced. A lot of speculations, theories and rumours are heard even today.

But all of these theories are wrong.

What really happened was because of me. If you think I cheated, then you are wrong.

This was about 12 years back.

We were married for 5 years, lived in England and were not so happy. I normally I used to work the night shift and this meant that I couldn't see my Misa-chan as she worked during the day which was when I used to sleep. And Misa-chan is a world famous Diplomat which meant that she too was quite busy.

But despite our busy schedules, we went used to find time for ourselves to catch up on us.

One such time was our holiday to Iceland to enjoy the places' beauty and to spend my birthday. This is where the problem started.

Misaki being the person she is, stayed in touch with all of the people she knew from back in Japan. Which meant she stayed in touch with certain someone called Tora Igarashi, who was apparently a changed man after getting some sense knocked into him by Misaki.

But I never believed any of this even when he told me that he was happy with his wife, Chiyo, and had moved on. I used to freak out a lot when I used to work the night shift that he would persuade Misaki to leave me. I became even more paranoid when he asked for Misaki to be his personal lawyer. Well she is a lawyer before Diplomat right? The tabloids only seemed to add fuel to whatever doubts I had. But every time I asked her, she would say I was crazy to think such things.

During the said trip to Iceland, we enjoyed ourselves immensely and we were very happy throughout. Never would I have thought that it would be the last time we both would be happy in each other's company again. After the two-week trip, we both resign to our schedules and work lives, only seeing each other on some weekends.

A week after we came back, Misaki had to travel to Japan for two months to help Igarashi clean up some mess in his company's contracts.

And two months later, Misaki returned with a wide grin on her face. A smile which I destroyed. When she came back I welcomed here with open arms and hugs and kisses. And at dinner, she told me we would become parents.

And all of a sudden I lost my nerve. I stood up, went over to her and slapped her on her face. I remember her shock but I can bet the words that came next, destroyed her.

"How dare you call that bastard Igarashis' thing mine?"

She was never the same again.

No matter how much I apologized, she never forgave me. Heck I didn't deserve to be forgiven for stooping so low and more than anything, striking the one I had vowed to love and cherish till death do us part.

We tried working it out for the next month but with the level of distress and distrust that came after, it was only natural that divorce papers would make an entrance. We signed and she packed her bags and left to God alone knows where.

I could have easily followed her, tracked her and even prevented the divorce by begging her to stay. And knowing her, she would have stayed for the sake of the baby. But I guess it was the guilt that didn't let me. Because at that time I had not only questioned her loyalty and love, but our relationship and its worth as well.

 _ **Normal POV**_

The man at his desk picked up the phone to dial a number which by the looks of it, never would have thought of touching again.

He dials and waits for the person to pick up.

" _Hello. Is this Igarashi Tora?"_

" _Yes, this is him."_

 **A/N: So this is my first fanfic and I hope you can tell me what you think about it (feel free to criticize ) , so...**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer** (which I stupidly forgot to put in my last chapter):

 **Maid Sama does not belong to me and will never belong to me.**

 **The only person who owns it is Hiro Fujiwara.**

 **Done and now on with the story!**

Previously,

 _He dials and waits for the person to pick up._

" _Hello. Is this Igarashi Tora?"_

" _Yes, this is him."_

 _ **Takumis' POV**_ _:_

I hesitate to say anything, but before I could make up my mind, the voice on the other side says in a very irritated way,

"Look if you don't speak up, understand that I can track this call. So it would be better for you to tell what you want instead of irritating me by wasting a beautiful day. Also, if you don't tell me who you are, I will find you and make your life miserable."

"It's me Takumi."

There was a long pause before Tora spoke up.

"Is this a joke? What are you playing at? You have officially ruined my day off." He screeches.

"Please listen to me. I really am Usui Takumi. And like you said, you can track this number back to me." I try my best to sound sincere.

"Well, if it really is you, then you still live in England and as I have a meeting with a partner there next week, meet me under the London Eye next Friday 12 noon. Oh and in the time we were talking, I've confirmed it's really you. So see you next week." He hangs up without waiting for a reply.

 _ **Normal POV:**_

The blond haired man puts his phone down and chuckles.

"My, my, some things never change." He whispers and makes his way to his bedroom to sleep.

 _ **Next Friday under the London Eye at noon**_

 _ **Toras' POV:**_

I never expected to hear from him again, forget seeing him. Sure he's a world famous doctor with many important clients, but he's pretty much hated back in Japan, at least with the old Seika-Maid Latte group.

When I picked up that call, I really didn't believe that it was him, but after verifying it with my state-of-the-art tracking programme, I was able to confirm that it was really him.

Which leads to today. I guess you can say that I really let curiosity get in the way of common sense. After all, he did cause his wife to leave him. And that too because he was paranoid.

So what do I do when I meet him? Simple really. Ask him what he wants, and see if I can give him that.

I wait for about ten more minutes before I see the face of the man I normally wouldn't want to see. He looks different. Same yet different. Maybe it's because he's wearing a two-piece suit.

 _ **Takumis' POV**_ :

"I see you came", Igarashi said in a matter-of-fact way. He looks pretty much the same since I last saw him and that was about 10 years ago. He is dressed in a dark grey business suit.

"Yes I did. Can we go someplace so that we can talk?"

"Ok", he says and motions for me to follow him. We reach a restaurant with a Victorian era theme and get seated at a table near the big windows, overlooking the restaurants well maintained garden. This gave us a lot of privacy to discuss what I wanted to. We give our order for lunch and face each other once again.

"Of what service can I be off to a man I haven't seen in about a decade."He says with a slight tinge of anger.

"Cutting to the chase, are we? If that's so, I think you know what I want to ask you.

"You want to know the whereabouts of Misaki." Tora stated

"Yes."

"Well then that's something that I can't help you with because she has finally gained closure from what happened all those years back."

Inwardly, I was frustrated beyond anything but I had to keep my calm or else I wouldn't be able to weasel out the information from him.

"If you knew what I wanted to ask you, then you could have just told me no on the phone. Why meet me?"

Tora smirked and said," That's because I want to know what you really want to tell me. Tabloids make a lot of speculation as to why their beloved Bachelor is becoming more and more distant. Since Chiyo reads these stuff, she believed that something is gravely wrong with you and that piped my curiosity. And if you haven't figured it out by now, I can tell you all about her if you tell me what's wrong with you."

I knew it would come down to this.

I sighed and said, "I've got two years left to live, max. And I'm going to die because there is no cure to this illness."

Tora stared at me for quite a long time without saying anything. Finally he said furiously,

"So does it mean you want to patch things up just to clear your conscience? It's not because you're sorry or anything but just so that you can die happy. You don't know what crap she has been through and now you want to go back to mess things up again, not caring about what she thinks or feels."

Now was my turn to keep quiet. And at this point our lunch was served with apologies for the delay. Not a single word was spoken till we were given the bill which was paid by Igarashi.

We left the hotel and sat on a bench near the river. After a few minutes I turned back to him and said,

"Even though Misaki and I aren't together, I can feel that she is doing well and I respected her space and never followed her because I was afraid of the damage I did to her. But ever since I found out about this illness, I just can't help but think that I will never get to see her again even though it has been that way since a long time.

I just want her to know that I'm sorry for everything and I want her to know about other things that I've never told her. I really feel that this is the last chance that I'm ever going to get to do so.

That is why I need your help."

Without my realization, I had spilled my deepest fears and hopes to the man next to me. After the confession, I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself. When I opened them, I saw Toras outstretched arm in front of me with a folded piece of paper in his palm.

When I took it he said, "I chose to believe you and I don't think that you need me to threaten you about what I will do if things go wrong.

Just don't tell her that I helped you."

And I was filled with so much emotion at once.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update and crappy chapter, but it's just that I was super lazy.**

 **My wholehearted thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed!3 \\(^~^)/**

 **So...**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. The Birthday - Part 1

Previously,

 _Just don't tell her that I helped you."_

 _And I was filled with so much emotion at once._

 _ **Misaki's POV:**_

I had been awake till late last night, in hopes that I would finish all my work so that I would be free the next day. I was successful, no doubt, for I finished it by 2AM and collapsed on my bed from exhaustion.

But I didn't go to sleep. I just lay there, my back aching from hunching over my desk and my eyes strained from working in dim lighting so that I wouldn't wake her.

I preferred sleeping in complete darkness. I felt more at ease with myself, the stress and expectations and especially the memories-The memories of a certain someone who can make me crumble with just a few words.

I was terrified of what happened and that caused me to have nightmares for so long. I used to wake up with tears flowing down my cheeks. I willed myself to move on. But I couldn't. I belonged to him.

Then I was given another reason to live for. I gave birth to the most beautiful beings I ever laid my eyes on. I live for them now. I have a son and daughter; Hikaru and Fuyumi Ayuzawa.

I smiled at that thought. My family and friends have been very supportive all this time. Tora had been incredibly guilty about the whole matter and had even offered to go to him and clear it all up. I didn't want any of that. And I don't regret it.

Or so I hope.

 _ **Normal POV:**_

It was a beautiful morning with a pleasant breeze blowing through the windows. A girl, with shoulder length hair, rubbed her eyes and jumped out of her bed with great enthusiasm. She stood outside her bedroom door and listened for any signs of movement before walking to open the door leading to the master bedroom. She quietly made her way to the bed and stood at the edge with a disapproving look.

 _ **Fuyumi's POV:**_

Mom really needs to take care of herself properly. She didn't even bother covering herself with the blanket and even left the windows open in this cold. God! I seriously hope she doesn't fall sick.

I go and close the windows and stare at my mom for few seconds. Seeing no movement from her, I give up and decide to make breakfast.

It was after all moms birthday, so I hoped to make something really good. I decide on waffles and begin preparing the batter. I hear a shuffle behind me and without looking back I say,

"You're really bad at being quite for someone who can make others do that."

I turn around to see my mom chuckling lightly. She looks so happy.

" Happy Birthday to the best mom in the whole wide world!" I hug her and kiss her on her cheek.

" Thank you Fuyu. You should have started with that instead of scolding me. And don't you need to freshen up before doing chores?" Mom says.

" Cooking for your mother is never a chore and shouldn't I say the same thing about freshening up to you too?" I retort.

" Alright we're going and getting dressed and then we make breakfast. We also have to go meet your aunt and uncle and cousins, don't we?"

" You're forgetting Maid Latte, uncle Igarashi, aunt Chiyo, Aki and Hiro."

" Isn't it a given that they'll be there?" Mom laughs and replies. "Now go and get ready. Just because your brother is stuck with his tournament is no reason to not have fun as a family. Boy, won't he miss this!"

I laugh and run back to get ready. By the time I was back Mom had finished making the waffles and had poured orange juice into glasses. After stating my disapproval about how she shouldn't have done all this, we finish eating and get ready for our day out.

 _ **Normal POV:**_

The duo arrived at their destination, a beautiful house in the suburbs, with no trouble and got out of the car. Almost a second later, a person assaulted them with bear hugs and wishes. And the person in question? A young girl of 10, shrieking with happiness alerting her parents about the arrival of their guests.

A second later the main door burst open revealing an equally excited man with a young boy right behind him.

"Misaki! You're here! I really didn't think you would be able to make it but you're here and we're so happy!" he said giving her a fierce hug.

" And look at Fuyu-chan here! Hasn't she grown? You're beginning to look more and more like your mother!"

"Uncle, Ayumu, Hiro, please let us go. We're can't breathe with all of you hugging us like this." Fuyumi said as she struggled to break free. " And didn't you see us just a month back?"

" Leave your aunt and cousin alone. Yes, you too Hinata." A woman commanded from inside. " You don't want this to be onee-san's last Birthday do you?

Grudgingly, the man left them and his kids followed suit. Once they entered the house and were comfortably seated, all hell broke loose again. But this time, Misaki was forced to face this alone as Ayumu and Hiro dragged Fuyumi along with them to play.

"But seriously onee-san, I didn't expect you to actually make it. Especially with Hikaru's tournament being postponed and you being piled with more work than usual because of the conference. But nonetheless, I'm so glad you accepted our invitation." Suzuna finished with a content look. "And let's not forget that we are going to make sure you have a great birthday unlike last year, thanks to someone" She glared at Hinata who was suddenly very interested in their wall hangings.

" I didn't mean to, I've told you million times before!" he insisted with a pout.

" Seriously, you guys should stop fighting like an old married couple and let's just leave the past in the past. Alright? And when are the others getting here?" Misaki asked.

" The others are not getting here. Infact, we're going to them." Suzuna said with a glint in her eyes.

 _ **Misaki's POV:**_

This is not going to go well.

 **A/N: I am very bad at updating. But since I divided this chapter so that it won't be too long, I hope to update this weekend *fingers crossed*.**

 **So,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	4. The Birthday - Part 2

_**Early A/N:**_ **I realized I had to clear up some things and reply to some reviews. First, if anyone was wondering how the twins look like, it's going to be there in the next chapter (not this one). Second, what did Hinata do that Suzuna is angry at him and lastly, will** _ **"they"**_ **ever meet. Hehehe, I'll let you'll find out yourselves. Now, onto the reviews!**

 **LadyLittleNecoLucy** **: I'm really sorry for updating the story this late. So here's the whole chapter. Hope you like it**

 **Guest** **:** **Thank you! And you'll find out in this chap.**

 **ArrowBee:** **Thank you for pointing it out. I'm really bad at creative writing and I hope to improve as the story progresses. If even then I feel like I'm not improving, I'll consider a beta.**

 **Candy2045:** **I didn't realize that until I heard it and I can see why you'd think like that at this point (even I thought about this whole situation as I listened).**

Previously,

 _This is not going to go well_

 _ **Normal POV:**_

Seven members were seated in a family van. The children were carelessly babbling whatever came to their minds while their parents were struggling to keep a conversation without ending in an argument about why they had to drive 20 miles to get to the party organized by their friends.

"I don't get why did Satsuki-nee planned this whole day somewhere we would take a long time to reach," Suzuna complained as she drove "Couldn't she have arranged this at a restaurant in the city?"

"I told you to let me dri-"

"We had specific instructions not to let you do anything tiring. It was only because you insisted that we let you come to our house and then to the place, otherwise we would've picked you up. It's your birthday after all." Misaki was cut off by Hinata, who said this in a matter-of-fact voice.

"It could also be because of what happened last year." A brown haired amber-eyed boy interrupted the adults before any of them could make a comment.

"Hiroshi! What did I tell you about interrupting when others are talking?" Hinata exclaimed.

"But that is a valid point though." The black haired brown-eyed girl said.

"Not you too! Ayumu, what did I tell Hiro just moments before?" Hinata said in frustration.

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt and a very angry woman turned back from the driver's seat with a menacing look.

"I'm trying my best to get us to nee-sans party on time and all I hope for is a peaceful drive, but all of you make it impossible to do so," turning to Hinata," If I get another word from you, you can find other ways to get there and you can continue your arguments then." Suzuna said in a cold voice.

The rest of the drive was unusually quiet. An hour and a half later, the family reached their destination- a beautiful farmhouse surrounded by trees and well kept fields. A cool breeze was making the trees sway. Making their way inside, they find the backyard set up beautifully with long picnic tables. The family took in the view before them.

 _ **Misaki's POV:**_

They outdid themselves this time. And before I could say anything, music started playing and shouts of "Happy Birthday" came with many people jumping from under the tables.

The first person to come over to wish me was Satsuki. She took my hand and dragged me to a table where the cake was kept. It's stunning! A two tiered Victoria sponge with a beautiful star topper.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to cut it?" Aoi said.

"This is just wonderful! I love this!" I say.

"Well then I'm glad you like it," A man in a haughty voice said "But everyone here is waiting for you to cut it."

Without waiting for my reply, Fuyumi took my hand and cut the cake. Soon, everyone present had taken their slice and was praising how good it was. Tora, the one who had bought the cake was glowing with pride. "I hired the best pastry chefs to get it done. That's why it tastes so good."

"It's now time to open the presents!" shouted Erika, who began pulling out the presents.

I was made to sit on a specially made chair while the others crowded around me. I opened the first one, a luxury self care kit from Chiyo who was very worried with my work habits. The second was a beautiful midnight blue evening dress, custom made by Aoi. The third was a letter from Sakura and Shizuko, apologizing for not being able to make it along with a music box.

With each gift I opened, there were comments about how I should definitely give it a try and how I should lighten up and not get stressed out this much.

This went on until the last gift remained. That's when Suzuna spoke up.

"Onee-san, you've turned 44 and you know how we might not be able to meet like this, year after year. You also have a habit of forgetting to look back at fond memories with your stressful job. Hence, all of us have compiled an album with the pictures of you at your happiest. We hope you like it." saying that she handed me the present.

I opened it and felt the embossed bronze cover. I flip to the first page to see a picture of the time I found out I was having twins. The next was on the day I gave birth, a baby in each arm- a calm black haired baby girl in my left and a blond boy crying in my right. Despite that, I was smiling like a fool.

As I flipped the pages, I felt myself relive each of those moments. The time I settled a really big case, Hikaru and Fuyumi learning to walk, their first day of school, my promotion, my first chargé d'affaires .

When I finished the album, I couldn't control my tears anymore. I stuttered out "thank you" and sobbed while the others hugged me.

At around 5 in the evening, we finished cleaning up after having lunch and packed everything to be taken. Soon, everyone bade goodbye's and left. We were the last to leave. The ride back was peaceful as the children and Hinata had fallen asleep. I looked out of the window thinking of the previous year how Hinata had accidentally set fire to their brunch table while attempting to light a candle and how we were kicked out of there (And banned for life) and had to sit in a park eating street food. I chuckled lightly.

"You know that was the reason we chose a remote area as the venue. And we even made sure to take an insurance in case the episode would repeat." said Suzuna.

"You really can read me well." I smile as I said that. This had to be the best birthday I've ever had.

An hour later we reached the Shintanis place and picked up our car and drove back. Fuyumi said something about a test coming up and went to study. I was stretched out on the couch when my phone rang. I picked it up when I saw it was from my reception.

"Hello Rika. Did something happen?" No one ever visited me on my days off.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, there is a man who's demanding to meet you. He said he needs to see you and said he won't go until he does. We even called security but he doesn't budge."

"Did you ask him why and what's his name?"

"He won't tell why. He says he'll only tell you. He said Takumi Walker."

I froze. This had to be a prank, a joke. But there was a part of me that needed to know if it was true. I prepared to get my car keys.

"What does he look like?"

"He's a blond, mid 40's and has green eyes. He wears glasses."

"I'll be right there. Keep him there till then." My head started to hurt. I felt nauseous. I told Fuyu that something had come up and ran to my car. I hadn't changed my clothes since I had come back and for that I was happy.

I got into my car and drove as rationally as possible without going over the limit. I couldn't think straight. I parked my car opposite my building and ran till I reached my floor. As I got closer, I could see a blond head. I slowed down and the man turned.

All I could see was the man that broke me.

 _ **A/N again.**_ **This happens to be my longest chapter (including the A/Ns) and I'm also going to be ditching 'Previously' from the next chapter. And I have an idea for a songfic. Do tell me if you would like to read that**.


End file.
